Bunnymund's Mate
by ShayChis
Summary: In 1766 a young woman entered the life of a disgruntled Pooka, and changed his world forever. This is a recollection of their story together, and how Aria became the spirit of Mother Nature and mate to E.Aster Bunnymund.


March 24th, 1766

It was warmer today," Aria thought, as she rolled up the hides that up until a moment ago were covering the windows to keep the wintery chill out. Aria finished putting them away in the corner right before a warm breeze quickly fluttered throughout her hut. A smile lit up her face as the wind tugged at her fiery hair. A smile brightened her face as she soaked in the warmth; winter had hung around Dison town this year. Even now three and a half weeks into March there were still clumps of snow scattered across trees, and sticking to the ground.

Despite the snow and a late winter, spring was in full bloom, trees were budding and flowers were springing up all over the new grass that was growing. Gather a hunting bow and a few arrows Aria left her home, with the frozen ground last this long, nothing was planted. So crops and gardens weren't starting to come in. With winter lasting so long and Aria not being able to plant a vegetable garden she was left with no other choice then to hunt. Hunting was always a last option for Aria; she never liked taking a life one another. Seeing the dull eyes of an animal that's life ceased to exist, but when it came down to it life had a natural order and just as life was created it also ceased to exist at one point or another.

Heading into the woods surround her hut, Aria watched the colors of spring spread out before her. Greens, blues, violets, yellow and so on. All spread out before her life a carpet of life. A new beginning taking over a once cold and colorless canvas. Aria watched the ground looking for tracks of any kind, when a noise penetrated her mind. Still Aria listened, and heard the sounds of something running. Heading off in the direction of the noise Aria saw foot prints, small ones possibly female and they appeared to be hurried. There were three sets of larger ones they were mixed in with them. Obviously male, Aria followed the tracks till she heard the beginning sounds of a struggle.

Moving faster Aria came upon a distressing scene. Meg the local tavern owner's youngest daughter way lying on the ground, her she was dressed only in her shift and stockings. Aria spotted her petticoats and stays lying on the ground along with her cap. Meg's shift was ripped from her shoulder all the way to the beginning of her stockings. Meg was crying while she struggled to keep her shift from falling open. Aria saw Bradford, the son of the town's mayor standing over Meg flanked by two of his goons.

Setting an arrow Aria fired it in-between Bradford and Meg. Bradford spun around and his brown eyes narrowed on her, while Meg gasped. Walking forward Aria kept her bow tightly in her hand. This wasn't the first time Aria came across a scene like this. Part of the time it was young men bring the tavern wenches for a romp in the woods, but this definitely wasn't one of those times. Bradford sneered as his eyes landed on her.

Anger flashed in his eyes as he straightens up, pulling a hunting knife he said to his goons " It looks like luck has favored up today boys, to wenches for the taking." Aria stiffened slightly as she looked at him. He was always a nasty boy and he had grown into a sick man. " You shouldn't' be here Bradford, raping innocent girls in the woods isn't an activity anyone should be come kin with." " Who says its rape, she's practically begging for it, isn't she boys" He said with a sick chuckle. Aria gritted her teeth, and set another arrow and Bradford started walking forward, trying to come near her. "You take another step forward and you won't enjoy the consequences." Aria stated"

Bradford kept walking forward, so Aria let the arrow loose, and as it hit the ground less than a foot away from him, Bradford recoiled and shouted, "You can't do anything to me you stupid bitch, if you lay a hand on me my father will have your head." Bradford started moving forward now within four feet of her and Aria shifted her hand from the middle of her bow to the top and snapped it up. The sharp end caught him by the chin, his head snapped to the to the right as he fell to the ground.

Bradford let out a cry as he fell. The two goons back up clearly startled. "Like I said, she stated calmly, you shouldn't be here" Staggering up, Bradford held his jaw in his hand, but it didn't stop the ribbon of crimson from trailing out of his hand. " You, you're going to pay for this." He screams as he stumbled back, then turned around and started to run in to the woods, heading for town.

When Aria was sure he was gone she gathered up the stays and petticoats and handed them to the trembling girl. Meg lunged to her feet and snatched the garments from her. Her eyes were wide and she appeared angry and afraid. " I don't need help from the bastard daughter of a whore." She snarled before taking off as if the hounds of hell were on her heels. Aria briefly heard her whisper the word "Witch" as she retreated. Aria stood there for a while after everyone disappeared, before sighing softly and headed for her home. Hunting could wait she figured lost in memories.

Aria mother had been a tavern wench for many years, when she gave birth to Aria it was in the same hut Aria lived in now. Her mother having passed away years ago from an unknown disease, leaving a frightened twelve year old alone by herself. With no father to claim her she did the best she could. The people of Dison considered her evil merely because of the color of her hair. She was used to this kind of treatment, but it still hurt.


End file.
